What Happens Next
by Lab Angel
Summary: This is a continuation of Gaby and Sora Kidnapped. Rated for language and suggestive dialogue. Chapter 2 reposted.
1. Nowadays

Lab Angel: I promised Shu-chan that I would write about what happens to Gaby, so here it is.

* * *

Chapter One: Nowadays

T-T Gaby T-T

After receiving news that Angel was actually gone, I had no where to go, she was my other half without her I feel lost. I packed up and left the others, so now I'm in Traverse town working at the Accesory Shop. Hoping against all odds that none of them would find me, my hopes wouldn't last too long I know that for a fact, Squall lived somewhere in Third District. I heard the bell above the door ring and looked up with a smile to greet the customer.

"Hello. Welcome to First District's Acessory shop, are you looking to buy or just browsing?" I asked keeping my fake smile on.

"Just browsing." The man said with a smile. I watched him for a moment, thinking that Angel would just love this guy.

"Let me know if I can help you find something." I recited my lines as though I was a robot programmed to say it.

"I will thank you." He stopped and looked at me. "What's your name? Isn't it store policy to introduce yourself?" He asked.

"Oh! Yes it is, I'm so sorry my name is Ga-"

"Ga?"

"I'm sorry, Gabriel." I smiled remorsefully.

"Pleasure Gabriel, I'm Axel." He nodded and walked around the store. "Do you have any chokers?" He asked as he came back around the front of the store.

"Yes we do, there right here in the display case." I motioned to the display case that I had been leaning on only moments before.

"Is this all of them?" He asked his eyebrows raising.

"Yes, have a look." I motioned back to the case.

"Which would you recommend?" He asked after making a show of examining them.

"Are you looking for a gift for a girlfriend?" I asked and he nodded, I looked down into the case for a moment, then opened it pulling out a choker I thought was pretty cool. "Than I would have to say something like this, well it would make me happy to get something like this." I smiled and handed it to him as he examined it.

"This is okay." He said as he continued to examine it.

"Okay? You're holding a choker made out of pure Blazing Stone." I said snobbishly, causing him to look at me questioningly. "Sorry, I have a problem controlling myself." I bowed my head in apology.

"It's okay, but if you have a problem controling yourself, why did Cid hire you?" He asked.

"Damned good question if I do say so myself Axel." Cid smiled at me as he came down the ladder from the Moogle's synthesizing shop. "Gabriel? Why did I tell you I hired you?" He asked as he got to the ground and smiled at me.

"You told me it was because I knew how to be brutally honest." I smiled back at him.

"Yes, brutally honest." He smiled at Axel and turned back to me. "You can go take your lunch now Gabriel. I'll take over from here." He smiled hopping behind the counter. "So Axel what brings you to these parts?" He asks leaning on the counter.

"Nothing really, just looking for a present." He smiled at me as I said my good-byes.

"A present? For who? I don't remember any of the girls' birthdays being soon." Cid checked his calender.

"Not one of the girls you know." He smiled as he held up the choker. "She said she wanted a choker, so I thought if I came here there might be a family/friend's discount." He joked.

"Yeah, yeah." Cid laughed.

"Excuse me, Cid. The new shipment is in." I said over a couple of boxes I was carrying.

"Oh! Already?"

"Yes. I told you yesterday that there was going to be a new shipment of supplies coming in today." I gasped out, trying to keep the boxes in my arms.

"Don't worry, Cid's always been forgetful." A voice said from the doorway, I looked around the corner of the boxes and saw that it was Squall. "Do you need help?" He asked reaching for the boxes, I pulled them away.

"Thanks, but I've got it." I said, the sudden jerk away from Squall causing the boxes to be knocked off balance. They all toppled over taking me, Axel and Squall down with them.

"Are you three okay?" I looked up to see Cloud coming in the store. "Gaby?" I sigh and nod, not really knowing what to say. "How long have you been here?" He asked helping me up.

"She's been here for about three months now." Cid saved me from answering.

"Really?" Squall shook his head as he stood up.

"So this is where she disappeared too?" Sora asked as he entered the shop.

"So you all know each other?" Axel said pushing one of the boxes off of him.

"What are you doing here Axel?" Sora asked looking at the Nobody.

"What? You think just because I faded that I was gone for good? Nope. Got an all new body thanks my new girl." Axel smiled. "So I'm outta here. I'm at Hallow Bastion's old Heartless tower. Got it memorized?"-1- He smiled throwing some money at Cid for the choker.

"Later Axel." Cid shouted as he put the money into the register.

T-TKyra T-T

I wish I knew what was going to happen to me, I was reborn thanks to a pheonix spirit that had bonded with mine, I didn't have to worry about dying although it came with an unfortunate side-effect; I am now paralyzed from the waist down and forced to use a wheel-chair. Now, I'm in Hallow Bastion's former Heartless Tower, bored outta my mind. Axel had returned and given me a choker for my birthday, it was really pretty, I loved it. He told me that the girl at the Accesory shop was really helpful picking it out. I sit at the vanity mirror that had been left when Maleficent was killed, staring at the choker, it looked like something Gaby would love. I smile thinking about my childhood friend, she's probably having so much fun with Cloud that she's forgotten about me by now.

"Hey babe!" Axel came in and wrapped his arms around me. "Guess who I saw at Cid's."

"Who?" I ask leaning back against him.

"Squall, Sora and Cloud." He smiled at me in the vanity.

"Squall?" My smile was gone in a flash. "I thought I told you not to mention him..."

"I'm sorry babe, I thought you wanted to know." He kissed the top of my head.

"It's okay, but did you say Cloud? Was there a girl with him, a little taller than me, reddish-purple hair." I was trying to recall what Gaby looked like, by now though she had probably dyed her hair again.

"No... Not that I saw, but I left a little after they got there, so maybe there was a girl with him. Why do you ask?" Picking me up he took me to the bed and lay me down on it. "Do you need anything else babe?" He asked sitting next to me and pulling the pillows down a little so I was half laying, half sitting. (A/N: Get your minds outta the gutter you hentais!)

"I was just thinking about taking a quick nap before lunch," He leaned over and kissed my forehead then stood up.

"We might be having company for lunch today." He informed me before he shut the door. I woke up some time later to someone shaking me slightly, I opened my eyes and saw that it was Squall, he smiled at me.

"Axel sent me up here for you, I hope you don't mind." He continued to smile at me, I was thankful that my appearance changed quite abit, instead of brown hair it was blue-ish-purple, my eyes were emerald green where once they were hazel. I shook my head slightly to make sure I wasn't dreaming, then returned his smile.

"It's quite alright, I don't mind in the least, if you could just get my wheelchair over there by the mirror." I pointed over to where the mirror was, he went over and wheeled the chair next to the bed and put the brakes on. Being stubborn I waved him away and tried to get into the chair by myself, only to have the brakes fail on me. The chair began to slide away from the bed, I hadn't noticed until it slipped about a foot away and Squall's arm was wrapped around my waist to keep me from falling. He picked me up and placed me on the chair, I had looked down to avoid looking at Squall's beautiful stormy grey eyes. -2-"Thanks..." I muttered putting my hands on the wheels and moving towards the door, he was there holding the door open for me, I avoided looking at him. We maded it to the dining hall, I moved my chair next to Axel and kissed him when he leaned towards me.

T-T Gaby T-T

We arrived at the old Heartless tower as Axel's lunch guests, I have to say it's quite nice, Cloud told me it wasn't always this nice. It was once very lonely and depressing, I looked around at the paintings and furniture, starting to think again about Angel. Before any of us could say anything Axel, followed closely by a maid, walked toward us with a smile on his face.

"Hey I wondered if all of you were going to come. Laura will be so kind as to take their jackets? Well that is if they give them to you." Axel smiled at the maid as she shook her head and did as he requested, I handed my cloak over as did everyone else. "Leon could you go wake Kyra, my girlfriend. Laura will show you to her room." Again he smiled at the maid who sighed, I had to guess she had a slight crush on the red-head. I watched as Leon followed the small brunette up the stairs and out of sight. A few moments later Squall followed a girl in a wheelchair into the dining hall, she sat right next to Axel and kissed him, then turned to face the rest of us.

"Hello, my name is Kyra." She bowed her head to each of us, pausing momentarily before bowing her head to Sephiroth.

"I'm Gabriel," I said bowing my own head.

"Cloud." The blonde next to her said nodding slightly.

"Sephiroth, Riku and Sora." I heard her say pointing to each of them in turn, we all sat completely bewildered. "Axel's told me so much about you, I knew you who all of you were when I lay eyes on you." She smiled a sweet lying smile, I heard Axel grunt lightly and turned to face him.

"Yeah, I can't help it, nothing stops my mouth from running." He grinned at the humorless truth about himself. I shrugged not really caring about it any more as the food arrived, I found myself watching Kyra, I don't know why but she reminded me of someone. The way she sat, the way she leaned forward when she was talking across the table to Sephiroth and Sora, everything she did reminded me of someone, who though, I can't remember.

"Gaby is it?" I heard Kyra refer to me as Gaby and it clicked in my head.

"Angel?" I whispered knowing everyone was looking at me now.

"I'm sorry?" Was the only response she gave me.

"Gaby?" Leon's voice held a hint of pain and I closed my eyes.

"What?" I asked still not looking at the brunette, I didn't want to see the pain I knew was etched on his face.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are talking about." I opened my eyes and stared at Kyra.

"You can't tell me you don't know who we're talking about! I know you're the girl I grew up with!" Standing up I walked over so that I knelt next to the chair staring up into her green eyes trying to descern the truth from them. For a moment I saw them flicker hazel, that was a quick little thing though, before I could say anything Squall cleared his throat to get our attention. His voice muffled by his hands, I looked over at him wondering what he had to say.

"Gaby, I walked with her all the way down from the fourth floor, she never mentioned knowing who Angel was. I've mentioned her, I would know Angel anywhere Gaby and this isn't her." Leon spoke as though he wanted the subject to change and knowing him, he did.

"You think you know little Angel?" -3-Sephiroth spoke. His blue-green eyes searched Squall's stormy grey, I could only wonder what both men were thinking, Sephiroth broke eye contact first. Looking over at Kyra, who stared straight back at him, they stared at each other for what felt like ages. "You are my Angel." He whispered, though all of us heard him.

"I honestly don't know who you are talking about." Kyra stated as she pushed my hand off the wheel and began to push herself away. "Axel, I told you it was a bad idea to have visitors." She said then left.

"Axel?" Sora drew our attention to him away from the door that Kyra had disappeared through. "Don't lie otherwise you'll never get to see Roxas again; is that really Angel?" We all looked at Axel to see what he would say, he didn't say anything, just a simple nod.

"Yeah, I found her, dragging herself around in the darkness. I helped her out, then she helped me, by giving me a new body." Axel sighed. "Here I was thinking we could all get along, that you guys would never find out it was Angel. I guess our happy little reunion is over, I'll see you all later, don't call Kyra by her old name. She gets frustrated when I call her Angel, so just don't call her Angel. Got it memorized?" He smiled and turned to Laura. "Would you show our guests out?"

"I'm not leaving." Squall and Sephiroth both stated. Causing all of us to look at them.

"Neither am I." I looked at Axel. "I know Angel will come out of her own, as long as she has an anchor."

* * *

1: Sorry if I use Axel's saying outta place, I'm kinda tired and everything.

2: I don't know if Squall's eyes are Stormy Grey like my friends tell me or if they're just a dusty blue.

3: My grandpa used to call me Little Angel...

Lab Angel: Okay I was thinking this was going to be a one shot but apparently my muse is telling me otherwise.


	2. The Encounter

Lab Angel: Hey everyone, this chapter alone is going to be long, it will be the longest chapter I will have written.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, sadly it is property of Square Enix.

* * *

Chapter Two: The Encounter

T-T Kyra T-T

I couldn't believe that Sephiroth and Gaby could see through my appearance, I should have known they would; I grew up with Gaby, letting her old nickname slip was my mistake. How had Sephiroth known it was me? He never liked Gaby, we were never around her when we were together, sure it tore me up but for some reason Sephiroth found a way to make me feel better. Whether it was walking on the beach with ice cream or laying out under the stars, he always found a way to make me happy. Maybe that's why he knew it was me, he knew me better than even my own parents had, my parents didn't know I had my initials along with a pair of angel's wings tattoed on my back. Nor did they know that I used to smoke, my life had turned into an entire secret from them, but Sephiroth had read me like an open book.

"Babe?" I flinched as though Axel's voice were going through a set of busted speakers. -1-

"What Axel?" I ask rubbing my temples.

"Just wanted to let you know that they're staying..." He trailed off and I turned to look at him.

"What?" I narrowed my eyes and Axel held his hands up in defense.

"They don't want to leave, Gaby says you'll want to go back to being your old-self if you have an anchor, she's staying to be your anchor." Axel rushed through his thoughts causing me to hold a hand out to stop his talking.

"Quietly please." I stated and closed my eyes rubbing the bridge of my nose trying to make the headache go away. "Why are the others staying?" I asked looking up at him once more.

"I don't know, I think it's for the same reason Gaby is." Axel shrugged, then ducked as my hairbrush flew past his head. "What!" He dodged another brush from my vanity.

"Get out! Make them leave I don't care what they say I want them out!" I shouted grabbing whatever my hand touched and throwing it at the red-head.

"Okay! Just stop throwing things at me!" He shouted as he moved towards the door. "But that seems alittle cruel, sending them out when all they want is to see their old friend back to her former glory." He stated and left me alone in my room, silent tears streaming down my cheeks, folding my arms on the vanity I lay my head on them.

"Why me?" I mutter to the darkness as the sun sets. "Why can't people just leave me alone?" I look at myself in the darkened mirror, my eyes widened in horror as I notice I'm not the only one in the room anymore, spinning around I'm met with cold, yellow, cat-like eyes. "Who are you?" I ask scared to death of the man standing in front of me.

"Everyone in this castle's worst nightmare." He mutters as he pulls out a vial of some unknown substance. "This'll only hurt for a moment." He warned as he grabbed my chin forcing my mouth open. I felt the liquid stream down my throat, it felt like I was swallowing a handful of pins, I cried out only to have it muffled by his hand. "Shall we go then my lady." He opened a portal to the darkness and picked me up taking me through to another world.

"What's she doing here?" I hear a woman's voice sneer, I felt the effects of the potion the man gave me wear off and looked around.

"She's our guest." I heard the man's voice again and look towards the direction the voice is coming from. "You will treat her as such, that means no hurting her in anyway, physically or mentally." I don't know what to think as I look at the man Axel had described to me so many times, he was even more mystifying and glorious in person than he was in pictures. The blonde woman left the room, leaving only me and Xemnas, he watched me as I sat up and looked at him questioningly.

"Why did you bring me here? Where is here anyway?" I asked all at once, not sure if I wanted to know the answer to any of my questions.

"I brought you here to get Number VIII and Number XIII back. They are the only two to ever escape from this place and we want them back, even if it is by force that we take them back." He smiled at me and I suddenly wished I had let the others see that I was okay, then I wouldn't be in this mess.

"Let me go please." I felt weak all of a sudden and fell backwards onto the bed.

"Oh! I forgot to mention that the potion I gave you is everlasting. If you even think about leaving this place without me allowing you to go, you will lose all of your energy, now I bid you good night m'lady." That was the last I heard before I was out cold again.

T-T Gaby T-T

I sigh as Axel continues his foolish attempts at getting us to leave. So far everything he's told us has been countered, I was the only one who hadn't tried to counter what Axel was trying to say. I turned as Sephiroth tapped me lightly on the shoulder, he wore a concerned look on his face and I was quite honestly shocked, that concern was for me.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he put up his mask again, going back to watching Axel's feeble attempts at making us leave.

"Yeah, just scared that Angel may never be who we all knew and loved." I answered bowing my head with a sigh.

"I'm telling you for the last time that Ang- I mean Kyra doesn't want you guys here!" Axel shouted.

"Why wouldn't she want us here!" Riku asked standing up from where he was sitting on an over stuffed chair. "We're her friends! If she didn't want us here than she can come down here and tell us that herself!" He shouted pushing Axel.

"Stop it!" When Axel summoned his chakrams and Riku his keyblade, -2- I knew the only way they would listen was by force, so that was just what I used. "Force!" That knocked them both off balance. "I said stop it! Angel wouldn't want us to be doing this to each other! I mean I'm reduced to casting spells to stop you guys from fighting! Riku, you and Axel are about to start a full-out war! There is nothing more disgraceful than this!" I collapsed back into my seat on the couch between Sephiroth and Cloud, who both sat stunned.

"Gaby? Are you sure you're okay?" Cloud asked wrapping an arm around my shoulders, I can only nod and even then it's slight.

"She's in shock." Sephiroth stated in a monotone voice. "She can't stand to see that Angel doesn't want anything to do with her. Right Gabriel?" He looked at me, I saw in his eyes that he understood what I was thinking.

"Yeah, I guess." I agree half-heartedly. Nothing was making sense anymore and I was dead tired of everything, I really needed to rest. "Axel please just for tonight let us stay here." I looked over to Axel who was still sitting on the floor where he had fallen.

"Kyra's not going to like this..." He mutters standing up and running a hand through his hair, making it even more messy. "It's okay with me but please say Sephiroth beat me to a pulp in order for you guys to stay." He joked.

_"Gaby?"_ I froze for a moment recognizing Angel's train of thought immediately. -3- _"Are you listening? I hope you are because I don't have too much energy to be doing this. It's your turn to be the hero, your turn to find me.-4- I've been kidnapped by Xemnas, he says he wants Axel and Roxas back."_ I sat quietly listening to Angel's calm voice, she's in danger and she's so calm. _"Don't let Axel and Roxas know what's going on! Otherwise they'll be playing right into Xemnas' hands. Do you understand! They cannot come anywhere near here! I'm out of energy so I hope you come for me soon."_ I look around at everyone for a moment before turning to Sora.

"Who's Xemnas?" I ask without hesitation, I see a slight shudder go through Sora, Axel, and Riku.

"Xemnas is Organization XIII's leader. Their Number I. What brought this on?" Sora asked still bewildered.

"Explain Organization XIII to me. Who is it made up of?" I continued my interrogation ignoring the wierd looks I got.

"Well..." Axel's the one who answered me this time. "In order of when they joined. Number I: Xemnas, Number II: Xigbar, Number III: Xaldin, Number IV: Vexen, Number V: Lexaeus, Numver VI: Zexion, Number VII: Saix, Number VIII: Me, Number IX: Demyx, Number X: Luxord, Number XI: Marluxia, Number XII: Larxene, and Number XIII: Roxas." Axel looked to Sora who shrugged.

"I only knew Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Saix, Axel, Demyx, and Roxas. Seven of thirteen."

"That's because Xemnas destroyed the other six before they got a chance to fight you." Axel sighed forlornly. "They were trying to do the same as Roxas and me, they were trying to escape the Organization. Actually, they were trying to overthrow Xemnas, trying to destroy him." He sighed again and looked at me. "Why do you want to know this all of a sudden?" He asked quietly.

"You're not going to believe me if I tell you." I mutter and feel the gentle pressure of Cloud's arm over my shoulders. "Angel- Kyra, just connected to my mind... She told

me that Xemnas kidnapped her."

"Sorry to say Gaby... But Xemnas is gone, Riku and I made sure Xemnas was gone." Sora shook his head in quiet contemplation. "Right Riku." He looked to Riku who had that thoughtful expression gracing his beautiful features. -5-

"Well it's possible, we only beat a clone..." Riku mutter still thinking about it.

"NO Riku!" Sora stood up and glared down at his best friend.

"It's just possible that Xemnas could have created clones of himself." Riku looked up at Sora not going to give up his opinion. "Right Axel, you said it yourself once, Xemnas was finding new ways to create Nobodies."

"Yeah he experimented on all of us." Axel looked at everyone, his green eyes haunted by the past. "Trying to make sure if we were to be destroyed in battle we wouldn't really be gone."

"Wait that makes no sense." Cloud spoke up for the first time leaning forward and putting his elbows on his knees, interlacing his fingers. "Why would he want to keep you alive?"

"That's the mystery that is Xemnas." Axel sat for several moments in silence then without warning he shot up out of his chair and ran up the stairs, we got up and followed him. Leon stopped us all as we approached an open door on the left side of the hallway, he tilted his head slightly and pushed the door open. Axel was sitting on the bed staring at the wheelchair next to the mirror. "How could this happen? I made sure no one knew where we were..." He sighed and hung his head, I moved over and sat next to him, pulling him into a slightly awkward embrace which he accepted.

"That's the thing Axe." I looked up to see something seperate itself from Sora.

"Rox?" Axel looked up at the apparition that resembled Sora so much.

"You say _no one_ knew where you were, implying _nobody_ in any of the worlds knew where you were?" I assume this is Roxas but don't say anything as I listen to their conversation.

"Roxas, that doesn't make..."

"Precisely, Axel we're Nobodies, in other words we're no one." Roxas raised an eyebrow at the red-head.

"Damnit!" Axel jumped up and threw a fire ball at the apparition of Roxas. "Why couldn't you have reminded me sooner!"

"I'm sorry Axel, but I couldn't." Roxas stopped speaking as another fire ball went through him. "They're in The World That Never Was, you'd better hurry. Not you Axel! Xemnas wants you and me, as long as Sora doesn't get turned into a heartless Xemnas can't get to me." He smiled. "Now hurry!" With that said he disappeared.

T-T Kyra T-T

I woke up again sometime later, judging by the lights that were lit it was nighttime. I looked around and noticed that Xemnas was standing by the window looking out at the city below, it looked like my old hometown. The lights of the city signified that it was always night around here, I stared at Xemnas, not making a sound or moving; I didn't want to draw attention to myself. _'He's strangely attractive... Attractive? Where did that come from?'_ I continued to stare at Xemnas, still not moving a muscle. _'He is rather handsome...' -6-_

"I'm sure your mother told you it's not polite to stare." I heard him say and blushed, sitting up I leaned back against the numerous pillows, they were soft. Felt like silk, it was then that I noticed how extravagent the room was, crimson was apparently the color that had been chosen for this room. The curtains, sheets, comforter, carpet, and even the wallpaper was a deep crimson. "I hope the bedroom is to your liking, you will be staying here for awhile."

"It's beautiful." I was surprised that my voice wasn't hoarse, I bowed my head, ashamed that I was being treated like a guest instead of a hostage. "But..."

"You feel you should be in the dungeons, right?" He smiled at me, but I didn't feel any warmth, instead I felt cold.

"I thought I was a prisoner? You're using me as bait for Axel and Roxas... Shouldn't I be somewhere that I'm not comfortable..."

"Would you rather be in the dungeons?" He asked taking a step towards me, I moved backwards on the bed, he stopped and looked at me. "Well?"

"I like it here..." I muttered almost inaudible, he leaned forward.

"Excuse me?" He stepped forward again.

"I like it here..." I said again a little louder this time, he sat on the bed and looked at me.

"You're welcome to stay here, should you need anything, just pull this rope." He motioned to the rope hanging next to the bed, standing up he left the room leaving me to my thoughts. I wrapped an arm around my stomach when it growled and sighed. Looking at the rope I decided the worst thing they could do to me is poison me, then I wouldn't have to see them get Axel and Roxas back. Reaching over I pulled the rope, a few momnents later a Dusk came in. I froze and stared at the creature, it stared back at me in an expectant way. "The Dusks will tend to your every need." Xemnas had come in after the Dusk and gave me a small smile, which I returned half-heartedly.

"Is it alright if I go outside?" I felt my energy draining again. " I don't want to leave..." I said quickly.

"You may, let the Dusk know when you want to go outside and it will take you." He bowed his head departing from my room again. I looked at the Dusk for a minute before my growling stomach reminded me that I hadn't eaten since lunch.

"Food? I'm hungry..." I said looking at the Dusk that gave me a slight nod and left. The Dusk came in about ten minutes later, after putting the tray down it waited. "That's all..." I said not knowing what else to say, . I looked at the tray and began eating the chicken and mashed potatoes I found there. There was a letter on the tray and I looked at it there were two pendants on the tray as well, one looked like Axel's Chakrams, the other looked like Keyblades crossed in an X. Picking up the letter I opened it, I read the letter twice and put it back down on the tray, in an instant it was back in my hand.

_**I thought you might like to have these for later,**_

_**when your friends get here.**_

_**Hope you keep Axel and Roxas' pendants,**_

_**it's the only way you will ever remember them.**_

_**Xemnas.**_

I stared in shock at the letter, then picked up the pnedants, slipping the miniature chakram around my neck then I picked up the crossed mini keyblades and slipped them over my head. For a moment I stared at the ends of my hair, which had fallen over my shoulders, my eyes widened as I shook my head. I grabbed a hanful of my hair and pulled to the side to make sure I wasn't seeing things, sure enough I wasn't, my hair was dark brown again. Pushing the comforter and sheets from my legs I stared at them for a moment, then moved to the edge of the bed, slowly I stood up scared that I would fall to the ground. When I didn't I walked over to the mirror I saw in the corner of the room, my eyes were hazel again and I looked at the doors leading to a balcony and went outside to lean on the railing.

"What is this place?" I asked myself looking around at the city below me.

"This place is The World That Never Was." Xemnas' deep voice sounded from in the room by the door, I turned to face him and leaned back against the railing.

"Why did you do this to me?" I gestured toward my appearance.

"So we wouldn't have to wait on you hand and foot." He answered simply. "We wanted you free to move about the castle if you wished it. Although you will have a Dusk with you at all times."

"What about now? There aren't any Dusks in sight." I emphasized this point by looking around.

"That is because they are outside your bedroom door."He gestured towards the door. "Marluxia has requested that they not be in your room, she told me a woman needs her privacy, so I have ordered the Dusks to wait outside your door."

"It's okay that I wander around?" I felt a little uncertain as to doing something like that but I had to ask, being trapped in a single room for a whole day would drive me crazy. When he nodded I became even more confused than I had been, why would he let me wander around, wasn't afraid I might do something to one of the Organization members?

"I'll leave to yourself than." He turned and left the room for the second time leaving me to my thoughts, I went back into the room and grabbed the conforter than went out onto the balcony again and lay down staring up at the stars. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore, I was a welcomed guest in a castle full of people I had heard were all evil.

"Why me?" I asked the stars wanting some sort of answer, when none came I continued to stare at the sky, it wasn't until I felt my energy draining that I realized I had been thinking about leaving. "Okay! Fine! I don't want to leave!" I shouted into the night sky. "What else can go wrong today?" I asked myself shaking my head I stood up and moved to lay on the bed inside where it was strangely warm. After what felt like an eternity I got up and went to the door pulling it open a Dusk appeared out of nowhere, it stood in front of me like it was daring me to take a step out of my room. "I want to look around." I told it, somehow it understood what I wanted to do and let me out of the room, I walked down the hall noting how the Dusk stayed close behind me.

"You must be Xemnas' guest." I heard a snide voice say behind me, I turned and looked at the man the voice belonged to.

"And you are?" I asked, for the second time that night I didn't really want to know the answer.

"Number II: Xigbar and this is Number IX: Demyx." The man had gestured to himself then towards the younger guy, who looked to be about my age.

"My name is..." My eyes widened as I realized I didn't know what name they should know. "Kyra." I didn't know where that came from, all I knew was that I didn't want them to know my real name.

"Kyra?" Demyx asked looking me up and down. "You look more like a Angel to me."

"Don't try to lie to us, Xemnas told us everything. We know who you are Angel." Xigbar sneered at me and turned to leave.

"Forgive me for not trusting you." I said loud enough that the man turned to glare at me, I smirked and stared at him. I wanted him to fight me, I was screaming inside for him to attack me, when he turned and left I growled and continued my walk up the ramp. I ran into Xaldin before I hit a pair of huge double doors, he looked at me like he was waiting for me to do something, I saw the Dusk next to me move, it was only slight but it was a warning for me not to try anything. I ignored it however, feeling the need to fight, I held my hand out in front of me and summoned the bow that I was so famous for being able to use. I pulled an arrow from thin air and shot at the man in front of me, he dodged and charged at me, I felt the Dusk next to me jump into the air. Before I knew it the Dusk was in between me and Xaldin, stopping any attempt at the two of us fighting, growling again I turned and made my way back down the ramp. Getting to my room I walked in and slammed the door behind me, I leaned against the door and felt myself sliding down. _'I guess I'm more tired than I thought.'_ What was I going to do, I couldn't leave. I certainly didn't want to stay, but with that potion in my system, I couldn't leave. So there was nothing for me to do, my fist shot out at the wall next to me connecting hard, I winced from the shock that went through my arm.

"Are you alright?" I heard a voice say from next to me, looking over I saw a girl with blonde hair sitting next to me.

"Who are you?" I asked, I seemed to be doing that alot lately, asking a million and one questions.

"My name is Naminé." She smiled at me and I found myself smiling too. -7-

"I'm Angel... I guess I am anyway." I looked at my knuckles to see that they were bleeding, sighing I rubbed my knuckles on my jeans and smeared the blood on the thick material.

"Is that what you want me to call you?" She asked, I looked at her questioningly. "Do you want me to call you Angel?"

"I've gone by Kyra for almost three months now."

"Than I'll call you Kyra." She smiled again.

"I'd like that." I smiled, feeling as though I'd made a friend in this world of enemies. "Why are you here?" I asked wanting to get to know this girl a little more.

"I'm a Nobody, I was created from a girl named Kairi."

"You're Kairi's Nobody? I didn't think Kairi was ever turned into a heartless.

"She wasn't, but she did lose her heart." She looked at my hand and pulled out a potion, she held it out to me. "This will take care of your knuckles." I took the potion and downed it, feeling the strange sensation of it healing any damage my body had sustained.

"Thanks." I sighed and looked at her.

"If you ever need me, just call out to me in your mind." She smiled and disappeared into darkness, I looked around and got up to move to sit on my bed.

"This place is wierd." I sighed and closed my eyes letting sleep take over my mind.

* * *

Lab Angel: Wow... That was kinda in the middle of long and short. My cousin really wants me get Gaby with Cloud but I don't know if I should. Well please, please review. Remember! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows for s'mores.

1: My speakers are busted, it makes a horrible sound when the music comes through it, like nails on a chalkboard.

2: If I had written a fight scene between these two it would do no justice to them.

3: Shu-chan, who Gaby is based after, knows what I'm thinking most of the time so I figured I put a little more of mine and her connection.

4: If you don't know what's going on go back to the story Shu and Sora kidnapped.

5: If anyone who reads this loves Riku, they know the look I'm talking about.

6: I love Xemnas! I like guys with silver hair for some reason, don't ask me why, I don't know.


	3. The Rescue

Lab Angel: This is going to be short in recognition to the longer previous chapter. sigh I'm sorry about not updating sooner, I've been in Australia since the 4th of July. Most of you have noticed the rating jumped to M, language, and sexual situations. Nothing too extreme however, I'm not a big fan of het or yuri, only yaoi! Here's the third chapter to What Happens Next.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything associated with it, it is property of Square Enix, or Square Soft... Whatever the hell you want to call it!

* * *

Chapter Three: The Rescue

T-T Gaby T-T

Axel convinced us that he had to go as well, he knew the Castle of Naught -1- better then anyone else in our group, so we agreed to let him come with us. I sighed watching the other worlds fly by the gummi ship's cockpit window, Cloud was next to me again, comforting me. I looked around at our little group, well, our group was anything be little. It consisted of Sora, Riku, Axel, Cloud, Leon, Sephiroth, and me; We weren't really all that small, but we weren't that big of a group. I continued to look around, the silence was getting to me, most of them knew I hated it being quiet, so I was a little overdue for an outburst to break the silence.

"So what's our plan?" I asked looking at the guys around me, I saw more than heard Sora snicker, I guess he heard me growl lighty because he stopped snickering. "What was so funny Sora?" I asked sweetly.

"Just wondering when you'd start talking." He stated turning around to look at me.

"What is that supposed to mean!" I shouted standing up, I thwacked him over the head with the hilt of the sword that was always by my side now. Everyone laughed as Sora fell off his seat, he lay there on the floor of the ship for about five mintues before he got up and glared at me, I returned a glare just as vicious as his own.

"You didn't have to hit me you spoiled rotten little brat!" He shouted, starting the same old vocal fight we always got ourselves into.

"Than you shouldn't have said what you did you arrogant, selfish bastard!" I shouted back, waiting for Angel to break us up before we both drew our blades.

"Don't start in on me you coniving little bitch!"-2- He threw the ball at me again and summoned the keyblade, out of the corner of my eye I saw Riku shake his head, obviously unconcerned with our fighting.

"Well don't say things that you know upset me!" I drew my sword.

"Stop!" We both looked at the voice that yelled at us, it was so foreign for our usual vocal fight that we both stopped and looked at Leon. We blinked at him and smiled lightly, we were waiting for Angel to break us up. "This place is too small for you two to be fighting in."

"Sorry..." We both muttered looking around at everyone who had the same look in their eyes that we were sure we had in ours, a sad, hurt expression. "So what is our plan?" I asked again turning to look at Axel, who almost always had a plan. He closed his eyes for a moment, than opened them; we all saw the undeniable look of mischief in those bright green orbs. He held his hand out and a schematic of the Castle of Naught appeared in front of him, Leon put the ship into auto-pilot and turned his seat, Sephiroth following suit and turned his seat to see what Axel had up his sleeve this time.

"Okay, we're going to split up into two groups: Riku, Cloud, you're gonna go with Sora, Roxas still being fused with you, you should know your way around the castle pretty well. I want you check all the rooms on the west side of the castle, she's bound to be in one of them. Sephiroth, Gaby, and Leon, you're with me. We're going to the east side of the castle." The ship started to slow signaling to all of us that we were approaching the world we wanted, Axel stood handing us all a potion. "Drink it." Was his only explanation, we all looked at him wierdly. "If you get into any trouble, the Nobodies will raise the alarm, you have to destroy them and raise our alarm."

"Which will be?" Leon asked sarcastically, drawing a glare from the red-head.

"A simple whistle, this potion enhances your voice when you whistle, it should ring through out the castle alerting the other group. Got it memorized?" He put his index finger to his temple and grinned before he downed his potion. I followed his example and drank my potion, the others following suit after sniffing or staring at their own potions. "Now, let's get going." Leon turned his seat around and landed us in a small area, we split up to take different entrances, I tried to keep track of where we were going but lost myself after we turned left for the twenty odd time.

"When are we going to get there?" I asked walking to catch up to Axel.

"It's right around this corner." He said pointing to a four way ahead of us, upon reaching it Axel took the right hallway and began searching the doors along the way.

T-T Kyra T-T

Someone was in the room with me, I didn't open my eyes but for some reason my senses were stronger and I just felt another presence in the room with me. My eyes flew open when I realized this energy source was unknown to me, I looked around and at the foot of my bed as a man with silver-blue hair and cat-like yellow eyes. I stared at him for a moment, fascinated by the X between his eyes, he stares at me making me squirm.

"Who are you?" -3-(Author starts singing Who Are You by the Who.Kyra asks that too much.) I put my hand around my throat surprised by how weak my voice was.

"My name is Saix, Xemnas sent me to retrieve you." My brow furrowed as he said retrieve, like I was some object that was needed.

"Why does he want me?" I asked sliding back so I leaned against the headboard of the bed, showing him that I wasn't about to move unless I wanted to.

"He wants you because Number VIII and Number XIII are here, the only way for them to come back to us is if they see you're alive." He moved to the side of the bed and I scooted over so that I was on the opposite side of the bed from him. Keeping that same amount of distance between us, I didn't really like the way he kept looking at me, those eyes had a look of lust in them and I would rather die than let him get his hands on me.

"I'll come along, but if you touch me I swear to whatever gods maybe listening I will slice your hand clean off." I glared at him as he raised a silver-blue eyebrow.

"Very well." He gestured to the door, a signal that he was going to follow me the entire way. _'Shit! He's going to be undressing me with his eyes! I hate this, why couldn't Xemnas send someone else after me?'_ I whined in my head, a slight whimper finding its way from my lips, I slapped a hand over my mouth. Ignoring the smug look Saix was giving me, when I opened the door the Dusk jumped in my way, Saix waved a hand and the Dusk started slinking to the left. I took that as a signal to follow it and did, all the while I felt Saix eyeing me, the Dusk stopped at a door. As Saix walked past he brush my shoulder and I glared at him. _'This bastard is really pushing it.'_ I walked in and seeing Xemnas I almost sighed in relief.

"Sooner or later... You're going to regret that." I muttered loud enough for only Saix to hear, he scoffed and looked at me. Before I knew it I was pinned to the wall, gasping for air.

"Saix." I looked over at Xemnas who had given a warning glance, before the man dropped me to the floor gasping. I looked at Xemnas and saw that he had turned back to the window. Saix left a few seconds later, I couldn't be happier that he was gone, staring at floor I stood up and went to stand next to Xemnas.

"My friends are here?" I whispered, throat hurting from the unexpected pressure that had been released.

"Yes, however, I regret to inform you that you will have to stay here." I turned to look at him and see that the Xemnas next to me was merely a hologram. I blinked and he was gone.

"Damnit!" I turned and ran to the door, pulling it I found it to be locked, after slamming my fist against it I winced in pain and sat down next to the door. "Why does this stuff have to happen to me?" I muttered looking around the room, I sigh as I see no other way out other than the door and windows, looking at the high windows I can't help but think that they won't help me. "Naminé..." I mutter and looked at the window. "Naminé, please help me, I need to get out of here and help the others." I continue to stare out the window where the blonde materializes -sp- out of nowhere.

"Ask and you shall receive." She smiled and opened a portal. "This will take you to Roxas, I'm not connected to anyone other than him and Riku." I stood up and looked at the portal for a moment before nodding.

"Thank you Naminé. This is greatly appreciated." I smile and she gestures towards the portal, stepping through I fear the worst only to find myself in a place called Betwixt and Between. I moved to the other end of the tunnel -3- and appeared in a hallway similar to the one that lead to the room I was kept. Lo and behold there was Sora, Riku and Cloud, they stared at me and I could do nothing but stare back. Riku was the first to recover, he looked at me and smiled.

"I see you have your old form back." Was all he said and I smiled back at him before I launched myself at him, he caught me and wouldn't let go, I let myself cry my tears soaking into his vest. "It's okay, you're okay now." He said as he went down on his knees taking me with him, so we both sat on the floor, my tears didn't seem to want to stop because all I did was cry. "Sora, send our warning out, the Dusks are here." I looked up and indeed there were the Dusks, slinking towards us. "Are you ready to fight?" He asked as he looked into my eyes wiping away stray tears, I smiled again and nodded before standing up and drawing my bow out of the air, I heard a whistle and turned to look at Sora who smiled. I gasped when a Dusk appeared behind him, I drew my bow and fired an arrow at the creature, I saw a streak of mythril before I saw Gaby.

"Hey girl!" She shouts as she runs at one of the Dusks.

"Hey kid!" I shout back, feeling better now that all of them are around me again, I see her glare at me out of the corner of my eye and grin before going head on against a Berserker -4-, firing arrow after arrow at its back. When the hammer came towards me, I only had a chance to blink before I was swept up by a Dusk, I gasped as I saw that it was taking me towards the one person I didn't really want touching me: Saix. I growled and loosened the string on my bow, I wrapped it around the Dusks' neck and pulled, decapitating the creature, I realized that was the only thing keeping me in the air and fell to the ground with a deafening crack. I looked at my foot and saw my ankle at an akward angle, I whimpered and tried to stand only to have my whole leg give out from under me, I nearly fell but before I hit the ground Sephiroth was there supporting me. I smiled up at him, forgetting everything that was going on around us, all I cared about was that I was with everyone I cared about now.

"Angel! Sephiroth! Watch out!" I looked around and saw a Twilight Zone. -5- I turned to face Sephiroth who gave me a nod and cast cure on me, and we destroyed the giant nobody in a matter of moments. -6- The battle lasted a long time, there were a few deaths, Leon was the first to fall, after a Berserk hithim in the chest. None of us could heal him in time, Sora was next to go, -7- he died protecting Gaby. Axel faded away, after being crushed by the same Berserk that killed Leon, Cloud almost died. Sephiroth healed him in time, Gaby was so close to it, had she been hit one more time she would've been gone too. We took Leon and Sora's bodies with us, they hindered our fighting but it was what they would've done for us, we were about ready to launch when Xemnas attacked, throwing me from the open doors.

"Angel!" Gaby reached out for my hand, I reached out and took it, but both of us having fought to the point where we were white knuckled, our hands were all sweaty and I slipped landing on the Altar of Naught. "Angel!" I looked up to see the gummi ship taking off without me, it didn't matter to me anymore, I was in so much pain and my body felt so weak. I looked up at to see Xemnas and Saix standing over me, I glared at them then sighed in defeat, before I stood up and drew my bow again.

"If I'm gonna go out, I'm going fighting." I muttered and summoned all the magic I had to use one last limit. I drew my bow taught and a dozen arrows appeared between my fingers, I smiled at the two and released, the arrows mulitplied so there was a thousand. All of them going to Xemnas and Saix, I gave them one last grin before I fainted, I didn't even have to be conscience to know that only a few of my arrows met their target.

T-T Gaby T-T

I didn't know what to do, we went out on a rescue mission to save Angel, only for me to drop her back into the enemies hands. Now I sat in the gummi ships cockpit for the second time that day, feeling completely helpless, I felt Cloud's arm around my shoulder and looked up at him with a small smile gracing my lips. I looked over at Sora's and Leon's bodies and felt the tears welling up in my eyes, I didn't just lose those two; I lost those two, Angel, and Axel. I continued to stare at Sora, I couldn't believe that he was actually gone (Damn it! I'm going back to Shu and Sora Kidnapped!) Angel isn't gone, she's far from it. We all saw her use her limit: Thousand Arrows, then we saw her faint, she'll be wishing she were dead though. I knew those two planned to do something terrible to her, I didn't know what it would be though, I only prayed for a miracle.

"Gaby? Are you okay?" I looked over to where Riku sat, not really trusting my voice I merely nodded. I felt Cloud leave my side to help Sephiroth pilot the gummi and sighed, it was then I felt someone else's arm go around my shoulders, I looked at Riku and smiled a sad, almost lonely smile.

"Hey... We'll get Angel, I promise, even if I have to give myself up to darkness again... We will get her back." I nodded, not really knowing if that was true, his words actually registered in my mind and I reacted faster than I thought I ever would've.

"You can't give yourself up to darkness again!" I shouted standing and gesturing towards Sora. "He would never forgive you! I would never forgive you! Angel..." I stopped and looked at the ground tears forming in my eyes again. "Angel would never forgive you..." I muttered and collapsed so I was sitting next to the seat, I folded my arms and lay my head on them, for the first time in what feels like forever, I cried. I knew all three of the guys were looking at me, but I didn't care anymore. Sora was gone, Angel was at the hands of the Unknown, I just didn't know what I was going to do anymore. None of them stopped me, I felt Cloud sit next to me on the floor and pull me towards him so I was crying on his shoulder; I felt Riku's hand cover mine. They're physical contact only made the tears come harder, I felt a lurch from the gummi and the three of us broke apart.

"Hold on everyone!" Sephiroth shouted from the front, the ship lurched again and threw me and Cloud head first on the seats infront of us.

"What's going on?" Riku asked as he moved up to the co-pilot's seat.

"We're being attacked by the heartless, that's what's going on!" -8- He shouted as the alarms went on. "The shields are almost completely destroyed." We all saw the warp point and knew it was the only way we could escape with our lives. We arrived on the other side of the warp point to see we were near Hallow Bastion, I smile at the world, thinking that I don't really want to be there. "Well... who would've thought." I heard Sephiroth say and smiled, we landed and disembarked going to the old heartless tower, none of us knew why we were going there when Merlin's was closer. It was an impulse, something called us to that tower, what exactly none of us knew.

* * *

Lab Angel: YAY! Cliffy! glomps again I love cliffhangers... Well I already apologized for not updating sooner.

1: I'm taking a guess at what the castle is called, I'm pretty sure that's it though.

2: I know completely Out of Character... But still I had to make it work.

3: I have no clue why I keep making her ask that... It's just something that keeps coming out when I'm typing.

4: I'm not sure if the big ones are called Berserkers.

5: The second type of Unknown fought was called Twilight Zone right? The one Roxas fought... If you know for sure let me know. Thanks.

6: I have no explanation for this... Oh well.

7: I'm sorry to Sora fans everywhere! I had to kill off someone my cousin Shu liked and I asked her if she wanted Cloud or Sora to die... It took her four days to answer me... I'm sorry to Sora fans.

8: Headed straight past Out of Character on this one... lol. Just the way I do it though.

Thanks for tuning in ladies and gents, have a great night... or day... whichever one it is when you read this. Review and I'll speed up the update for the last chapter.


	4. In The End

Lab Angel: Hey everyone! This is the last chapter to What Happens Next, I tell you, what I have in mind for this is killer. Just you wait and see, it actually might be the second to last if I decide to stop it somewhere I think Cliff will be comfortable. So you'll just have to wait and see what I do, if I do continue this will be the longest story I have ever written. Oh yeah! I just remembered something that my little muse had originally put in my mind -plays the theme song from Queer As Folk for some **_odd _**reason- there will be hints of a Riku Sora pairing! -laughs happily-

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the only thing I own in this story is Gaby (who isn't really mine, she's Shu chan's, but oh well) and Angel a.k.a Kyra... whichever you want to call her by. The plot is mine as well, but characters, places and events all belong to Square Enix... Square Soft... I don't know, and DISNEY! Of course.

* * *

Chapter Four: In The End 

T-T Gaby T-T

I stood staring at woman, no older than myself. Aqua hair just below her waist, skin that would put the moon to shame and sea-green eyes that held too many secrets. I looked at her, she stood as calm as a river, even with the four of us poised to attack. I stepped forward, Cloud matching my step, making sure the woman didn't try anything that would harm us. She didn't look like she was dangerous, but that's what I thought about Angel before I saw how she fired her arrows, I was proved wrong then, I knew I was wrong now. She looked up at us and smiled, she actually smiled at us, I stepped back a little uncertain. Riku had confirmed that the black coat was the symbol of the Organization, making all of us extra cautious.

"Who are you and what do you want here?" I asked feeling Cloud at my back making me feel better.

"I am Iliana, I am here to destroy the four of you." She smiled as she said it, but there was something that flashed in those emerald eyes of hers, for a moment it looked like pain. I shook my head, big mistake, she had disappeared and by the way the guys were looking around they had no clue where she was either, we found out a moment later when an arrow found a home in Sephiroth's leg. Riku knelt down breaking the arrow in half and pulled it out of the older man's leg, standing back up Riku looked around and threw the arrowhead past me. I heard a gasp and turned around to look at Iliana, the arrowhead just missed her by an inch, she held her bow towards us and fired again.

"Who are you really?" I heard Sephiroth ask from where he had ducked behind a pillar, I looked at him from behind my own pillar that was parallel, he had that look. I didn't know what he was talking about, meaning if I didn't than Iliana would be dead confused, if a Nobody could get confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I am Iliana, the newest member of Organization XIII."

"Who's number did Xemnas give you? Axel's or Roxas'?" I shouted sneaking around the other side of the pillar to get closer to her, I saw an arrow go past where my head would've been if I had made it all the way around the pillar.

"Saïx's if it means anything to you, don't try to attack me, I know where all four of you are going to be before you even get there." I heard a low hiss, for a moment was confused as to what it was, then I felt my 'best friends' pendant burning around my neck. I yanked on the chain and looked at it, Angel had had them made, they were sterling silver with little intricate designs that meant we would stay friends no matter what.

_'That's how she knows where we're at, she's Angel's nobody.'_ I looked at Sephiroth who was giving me a curious look, he knew what the pendant was, he'd seen Angel's half on several occasions when Angel would wear it out in the open instead of under her shirt. He gave a short nod, pulling the winged heart Angel had given him out of his coat pocket, he turned to Riku who stood beside him a look of confusion gracing his beautiful features, -1- I saw Sephiroth whisper something to the silver haired teen then a nod of understanding.

"Why do you have Saïx's number?" I asked trying to keep her preoccupied while Riku removed his keyblade and arrow, putting it down on the floor he made his way to where Cloud had hidden to relay the message to remove the pendant. I looked at Cloud who was staring at me like I was crazy, I mouthed to him to remove the pendant, he pulled it out from under his shirt, the heart in the clouds twinkled in the little bit of light it was catching from the high windows.

"I wouldn't know why Xemnas gave me my number, but it doesn't really matter now... Does it?" I moved to the other side of the pillar, keeping my half heart with me, trying to draw her closer to me. I felt her presence drawing closer and smiled, I don't think she knew that the others had taken their pendants off and were now moving in from behind her. "You might as well give up, I mean there's nothing left for you to fight for."

"That's a lie." I heard Riku's voice from somewhere near the doors and smiled. "We live because Sora, Leon, Axel and Angel can't live the lives they had been destined for." I didn't know what Riku was planning, but I didn't like where the conversation was headed; knowing Riku the way I did, he was going to attack. I rushed Iliana, trying to distract her, it happened too fast. Before I realized what had happened, I hit the ground as a red flower bloomed on my stomach.

-Before the battle between Gaby and Iliana-

T-T Kyra T-T

I don't know what's wrong with me, I felt so weird, I opened my eyes to see a smirking Xemnas and growled at him. When he was unfased, I realized that I only growled, there was no anger or frustration in my heart. Putting a hand to my chest, I felt nothing, no heartbeat; -2- gasping I looked up at Xemnas who nodded at me, I had been turned into a Nobody, probably because I had nearly beaten the head of Organization XIII. I didn't know what to do, I was suddenly more aware of my surroundings, they had put me back in the Blood room. There was an odd sense of hatred around me, I didn't know what to do about it, something that I remembered so well; in the end however it didn't matter that I knew how to feel, I just couldn't feel anymore.

"Why do you think we've turned you into a Nobody?" I glared at Xemnas again, trying to think of a way out of this.

"I don't know, probably because you're a cold heartless bastard." -3- I sigh as I realize there's no escape for me, I have to suffer this bastard, whether I want to or not. "What do you want from me now Xemnas? Axel and Roxas are both gone, so why would you possibly want me to stick around?" I looked up into his eyes and again saw something I'd rather not have seen, the same look Saïx had given me, I was in for a world of hurt. Or worse. I sighed and thought about my options, none of which were good enough to consider. "What do you want from me Xemnas?" I looked down at the comforter covering my legs, it was about then that I realized I was wearing the traditional Organization leather coat, I thought on it for a moment and blinked. "Where are my clothes?" I asked looking back up at Xemnas who motioned to the blonde woman by the door.

"I changed you into what Xemnas wanted you to wear and threw your clothes away, there was nothing you needed in them except these." She held up the two medallions that I had removed and put in the pocket of my jeans, which were now in the trash. I reached out for the medallions, ignoring how pale my skin had gotten, the blonde woman dropped the two medallions on the floor as though they had burned her; looking at her hand, I realized, they had burned her, at least one of them did. I got out of the bed, noticing the short leather skirt that lay under the coat, -4- grabbing the medallions I clutched them to me; the only real things in this world of fakes.

"Angel or would you rather be called Kyra?" I looked at Xemnas who gave a hollow smile.

"I'd rather you call me something other than the names I used to go by." I stood up and put the two medallions on, staring at the first Nobody. "Call me whatever you want, just don't call me Angel or Kyra."

"Then how about calling you mine." He gave a small smirk and I glared, but didn't oppose to that. "You aren't bothered that I would have you for my own?" I shook my head, causing my now aqua hair fall over my eyes, I heard him chuckle and looked through the curtain of my hair. "Your new name... is Iliana." I pushed my hair from my eyes and looked at him, not with hatred or anything, just stared at him.

"Iliana?" I stood for a moment, letting the name settle in my mind. "Iliana it is than." I smiled and gave a short nod. "What is it you want me to do, my lord?" -5- I asked giving a small bow, Xemnas smiled and gave me my first mission. I was slightly taken aback by what he had told me, but I didn't object, I was more than ready to destroy the man who Xemnas knew loyal to him. Why he would want the man killed was beyond me, but I had a promise to fulfill to the bastard, I walked down the hall and smiled as I came up to the door to Saïx's room. I knocked lightly and waited, the door pulled open and the cat-like man looked me up and down. I merely smiled a small, seductive smile, making him think I was there for semi-pure intentions, dragging my sharpened nails along his chest. -6- I removed the leather coat and lay it on the back of a chair before moving over to sit on the bed, the long slash in my skirt meant for flexibility was pushed aside so I showed a generous amount of upper thigh. He stared at me for a moment before coming to the bed, leaning over me, forcing me to lay back with him ontop of me; I made my face a mask of lust, wasn't really hard to do now without emotions, he bowed his head down to kiss at my collar bone. I reached up so my arms were around his neck, making it seem I was willing, before summoning my bow and turning it so the string was against his neck. He looked at me before I pulled the bow down the rest of the way, a look of utter shock on his now severed head, I was showered with his blood -7- and wasn't bothered in the least by it all.

"Well done," I heard the faint clapping of leather encased hands, I pushed the dead-weight of Saïx's body off of me and sighed. "I have to say you look really tempting, drenched in blood." He came to stand over me as I sat on the bed, the blood staining my aqua hair a really ugly reddish-brown, I felt his hands go through my hair pushing some of the blood out, making it look more like dirty water.

"Just shut up and kiss me already." I growled before I grabbed the back of his head and crushed his lips to mine, I fell back pulling him with me, so he was laying on top of me. I felt the slit in the skirt being pushed up higher, my little mewls of pleasure encouraged Xemnas to go further. -8-

T-T Riku T-T

I had been trying to attack Iliana so that she would kill me so I could be with Sora, it was strange how some people thought me and Angel were together. That was a little ridiculous to me, she was like a big sister I would never think of her like that. Now, facing Iliana, it was like Angel had never been there. That had been my reason for taunting her, hoping I could draw out the woman I called sister when no one was looking. -9- It worked then, Gaby had gotten in the way, I saw the arrow sticking out of her chest, I heard a shout of surprise then saw Cloud running for the aqua haired woman. I followed suit, Sephiroth right behind me, he pushed Cloud towards Gaby's body and attacked; his sword slashing through the air, cutting straight down Iliana's coat, which opened and revealed the strapless shirt and long skirt underneath. She glared at Sephiroth then cast away what remained of her coat, we had a moment to see the pendant that she wore, the half heart with the word "FRIENDS" carved with intricate symbols.

"Why would you still have that necklace if you weren't Angel?" Sephiroth asked keeping her in his sight, while making sure Cloud got Gaby out, once they were out of harm's way he turned full attention to Iliana.

"I don't know, it's just something that proves I, at one time or another, had a heart." She touched the pendant delicately as though she were afraid it would burn her, the strange thing, it did; she jerked her hand away from her throat and glared at the girl who had been healed.

T-T Gaby T-T

"Guys... I think I have an idea..." I muttered, I used the special path through all the minds that Angel had opened up for us to each other, making sure to bypass Angel herself. _'Try to get this pendant around her neck, maybe if she has the other half of her heart she'll go back to normal.'_ I tried to explain as best I could, they all seemed to know what I was talking about because they all nodded, Sephiroth held his hand out to the aqua haired woman casting stop on her. It didn't hold for as long as he would've liked it to, when the spell broke a few seconds later she sent arrows flying everywhere. The attack I knew so well, Thousand Arrows, the attack she had showed me to prove she was as deadly as she was beautiful, I didn't hesitate one second as I cast Reflega. I felt the pendant taken from me then saw Sephiroth race towards her, he threw Mesamune, her attention was on the sword so she hadn't noticed he kept going at her.

"You must think me a fool!" She said disappearing again, I growled in frustration and sighed admitting defeat.

"Guys there will be no way for us to beat her, she knows all of our atta-" Riku looked at me as I trailed off. "She knows ours just like we know hers... I know hers at least, any of you guys?" I looked at them holding an invisible shield up over us, I saw Sephiroth nod and knew he would know her every move. "What about you Riku? You are her 'little brother.'" I smile at the nickname she had given him when he was annoying her to no end, he nodded with a reminescent smile, remembering that just as well. I felt the attack to the shield as though the arrows were physically hitting me, I gasped out as one of the arrows stabbed through the flesh of my leg I dropped the shield, exposing the other three to the attack. I was grabbed around the waist and completely shrouded in darkness, looking around I saw Axel, Roxas, Sora and Leon. I blinked a couple of times to make sure I wasn't seeing things, I smiled and nodded, I knew what they wanted me to do. Angel's body was probably at the Castle of Oblivion -10-, they wanted us to destroy the Nobody so Angel's Nobody would reunite with her -11-

"Hey, tell Angel... I'm sorry I couldn't make her as happy as Sephiroth had." Leon smiled, the first smile I'd really ever seen grace his features.

"Let Riku know I don't blame him for what happened to me, let him know that I will still love him." I hugged Sora for the last time.

"It was great meeting you, even though I knew who you were all along." Roxas smiled and kissed me on the cheek, I blushed so hard I was nearly as red as Axel's hair. -12-

"Hey tell Kyra... Angel... Whatever her name is, that she doesn't need to change or pretend that she doesn't care, because we all know her well enough to know she does care." Axel smiled and gave me one last hug. "Give her a hug for me, tell her I- tell her Axel says he's sorry." I was forced back into the light, without even thinking about it I turned and lunged my sword into Iliana's chest, where her heart would've been, she smiled at me with a nod.

* * *

Lab Angel: I think Cliff is going to be comfortable here, for now anyway. 

1: Couldn't resist! I love Riku!

2: As far as I know, having no heart means no heartbeat.

3: Truth speaks for itself through Angel!

4: I like the thought of leather skirts.

5: Couldn't resist again, I can't help it, I love silver haired guys!

6: Stick with me people, she's been turned into something entirely different!

7: So I'm a sadist... No BD

8: Maybe I've mentioned I'm not a fan of het, just yuri and yaoi.

9: On my trip to Australia, there was this boy who me and another girl were always together, we were supposed to be in groups of three or four. It was always the three of us, even on the coach, I adopted him as my brother and her as my sister. Anyway I always called him little brother, when it was just the two of us waiting for little sister he would call me big sister. I loved it! Of course I would, me being the youngest in the family... -sigh- oh well.

10: A friend informed me it's Oblivion not Naught... lol.

11: I don't really know how that works so I'm just guessing.

12: That's pretty damn red! lol


	5. It Doesn't Matter

Lab Angel: Okay I'm sure you're all wondering what happened, I just kinda left off without explaining what was happening, so here's the very last chapter to this beautiful story of love, hate and above all else, friendship.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in here except Angel and Gaby... Yeah that's it!

* * *

Chapter Four: It Doesn't Matter

--Angel--

I don't know what happened, I just know that I'm now back in the Castle of Oblivion, in my own body. I look around for a moment, not knowing if I should try to move or not, I don't remember anything. Which is probably for the best because I know for a fact that I'm not getting out of here, unless... -1-

--Gaby--

I still can't believe I just did that, I had hurt the one person that I promised never to hurt, what am I going to do now that I don't know if she's still alive? There's nothing wrong with that, Axel and Roxas said she'd be okay. I hope they're right.

--Angel--

I had managed to open a portal to the darkness, I don't know where it lead but anywhere was better than where I was. I entered the portal, ran through the Betwixt and Between, and closed my eyes at the other end wondering just where I was. I heard a collection of gasps and opened my eyes, I smiled seeing Gaby and the others.

"I'm back." -2- I smiled again, before I knew what was happening Gaby was wrapped around my neck crying. "Hey, c'mon girl! You shouldn't cry in front of the guys, they'll hold it over you for the rest of your life!" I joke as Gaby lets go silent tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm just so happy that you're back." I hug her again, it's all I can do not to cry myself. I look at the guys and smile over Gaby's shoulder, I nod to Riku and Cloud, as I look at Sephiroth I feel tears burning my eyes. "Now look who's crying." Gaby says as she laughs at me, I felt myself start to laugh with her, and heard the guys laughing with us. -3-

"I can't help it, I never thought I would see you again." After Gaby moved so Riku could hug me I smiled again. "Hey little brother." I saw his ears go red and nearly laughed. I saw Cloud standing close to us, let go of Riku and hugged him. "I even missed you, you emo spikey haired brat." -4- He pushed away playfully, but smiled none the less, I looked at Sephiroth who was already half way across the hall. "So what? Are you just gonna leave us? Leave me?" I asked not being able to help myself. "I just got back, body and all, you're gonna leave? When you were the one who started this all." He turned and glared at me, one that I matched with my own.

"How did I start it?" He asked calmly almost coldly, he knew how much that just pissed me off and before any of us knew what had happened there was a bright red imprint on his cheek, I looked at my hand.

"You bastard." I heard Gaby mutter, I didn't want to look at her, I just stared at my hand. "You know how you started this! You know it!" I saw the glare he gave her out of the corner of my eye and looked up to stare at him.

"You knew about the pheonix soul bonded with mine, you knew I wouldn't really die, but be reborn into another world! You knew that!" I screamed as I stared at him, tears were beginning to stream down my cheeks. -5-

"Don't you dare cry." He turned that cold glare to me. "I'll set the chain in motion and kill you again." I glared at him, then summoned my bow to my hands.

"Just try it." I whispered.

"You don't want to say that to me." I smirked and sent an arrow towards him, after a quick disappearance I looked to the ceiling and glared at the angel. "I will do what you say." I saw the Mesamune before it bit into the ground where I had been seconds before.

"You will not win with me this time Sephiroth! I know your tricks!" I shout as I send an arrow towards his next destination, it nearly missing him by a few inches.

"As I know yours!" He shouted from somewhere high in the rafters, I look up in time to dodge the attack, looking at him I see him smirk and I glare at him.

--Gaby--

I can't believe I'm watching Angel and Sephiroth fight, it's just too horrible to watch, especially with as much as they had loved each other. I watch in horror as I see the Mesamune barely miss her, gasping out I resist the urge to shout out to Sephiroth, I'm on the fence as to who to root for; apparently so are Cloud and Riku.

"Stop now!" I shout but I'm shocked to see a dark energy ball sent my way.

"Gaby! Are you okay?" Cloud asks as he throws up reflega around the three of us.

"Why do they always have to fight?" I whisper as I slump to the floor.

"Because... They haven't found out who's better yet." I look at Riku, wondering what he was talking about. "Sephiroth and Angel have been in a struggle since before they were together, a struggle to find out who's better. The actual angel or the human named Angel, she's a miracle. He doesn't know how to give in, yet she still tolerated him always challenging her, that's what makes her the better person. Sephiroth can never really feel anything but pain and dispair... But I think when he's with her, he feels more." I see him smirk and know what he means now.

"So... Basically she knows he won't give up but still, she goes on loving him... He doesn't know what to think about the feelings she invokes in him, so he fights her to see if can figure it out..." Cloud mutters, but being close to me I hear him.

"I see now... They really are a match made in heaven." I smile as the two nearly hit each other again, sighing I stand back up to watch the fight.

--Angel--

I heard every thing that was said below about me and Sephiroth, not knowing what to think about this new tidbit of information I smirk, baffleing Sephiroth for a moment. Firing another arrow at him I miss him by scant milimeters, a few strands of his hair falling to the ground. -6- I see a small trickle of blood flow from his cheek and smirk again.

"It seems you have gotten better." He taunts bringing his gloved hand up and wiping at the the blood smearing it.

"Better then you think!" I shout as he disappears, having had enough of fighting, I look straight at him with a pained expression and fire Thousand Arrows at him. -7- I think it was the surprised look he gave, or the scream I heard from below us, I'm not sure; I was surprised that I had actually hurt him.

-Gaby-

"Oh my god!" I moved to where Angel was standing, laying my hand on the older girl's shoulder in a comforting gesture. Cloud and Riku had gone to see if Sephiroth was alright. "Angel?" I ask her, getting a small nod I helped her stand up, we both looked at where the guys were helping Sephiroth to his feet. We moved the two closer to each where they stood staring at each other, out of no where Angel breaks into laughter her eyes sparkling with it, there was a sparkle to Sephiroth's eyes that matched Angel's, I just didn't get these two I don't think I ever will.

* * *

1: I have more ideas people, I'm thinking about a trilogy... spelt that wrong I know that, but still, let me know what you think.

2: Hehe... Kingdom Hearts reference... Heh

3: OOC!!! Do not ask!

4: It's Shu-chan!!

5: Lotta drama...

6: NO!! Why do I put things like that?!

7: I'm not a fan of fighting.

Lab Angel: Okay. Tell me what you think. It's not the best but still, I'm really wishing I had some s'mores right now, all I've gotten were good reviews and for that I'm thankful. So tell me what you think about a trilogy. -bows- Thank you and I bid you adieu.


End file.
